The Nightsong Order
The Nightsong Order The Nightsong Order was born shortly after the advent of Aversa, founded by one of her daughters, the pale haired witch, Camila. Since the daughter of Envy gathered her cult, the Nightsong order has been acting in chapters all over Entheria, spreading despair through acts of assassination, though that doesn't seem to be the full extent of the cult’s activities. To appeal to Camila one must pray to her, and kill in her name. After the potential recruit offers her a sacrifice she will send one of her assassins to retrieve him, and give him an initiation contract. From there, his new life with the Nightsong Order will start, and he will live and die for the Pale Haired Witch. Camila’s word is law, and disobeying her orders is punishable by death. The pale lady is merciless, but also loving. Her children revel in her love, and only those who truly love will remain in her graces, and will in return receive more of her love. All of her worshipers carry her gospel, a book which contains her orders and her words of love. Whenever she writes on her gospel, the gospels carried by her followers will change, and only the ones who were blessed by the witch herself may read from the gospel. Only those who truly believe in the witch’s love may read her words. To her most devout followers she bestows the Lifehunt Shard, a knife capable of slicing through anything. The Shard is said to be a part of her weapon, the Lifehunt, a scythe made to wound the very gods. Both the knife and its scabbard are connected, and the knife cannot be lost, as it will always be called back to its scabbard. No one is safe from Camila’s will, if your name is spoken, you will die. Ranks There are offshoots of the order, cultists to Camila that have somehow managed to acquire a gospel. They read and worship her gospel, killing in her name and offering sacrifices to the Pale Witch. Camilla hardly ever acknowledges these cults, she only interacts with them in two occasions. To use them as a distraction to divert the attention of those who hunt her, or when they steal a kill from one of her assassins. On the latter, she will personally carry out a vendetta, slaying all who stand in her way. Initiates are called upon after they show their love to Camilla, killing in her name and offering her their prayers. If their prayers are heard, they will be approached by an assassin, who will then oversee an initiation ritual. After this, the initiate will be taken to meet the Pale Witch herself, and be granted the title of Assassin. The Assassins are elite killers, serving Camilla’s every order. They are expected to never fail, to kill without hesitation, and to obey every command. Assassins who are skilled in their craft eventually can be promoted to Camilla’s inner circle, the silencers. The Silencers are the trainers and mentors of initiates, responsible not only to recruiting, but also to provide leadership by example. The Silencers often provide a more supportive role while performing missions, deemed too valuable to constantly put their lives on the line. Each Sanctuary will have a Master, the one responsible to administer the roles and responsibilities of the sanctuary. In terms of rank they are equal to the Silencers, but they hold the final say in their own Sanctuaries. And of course at the top of the pyramid is the Pale Haired Witch Camilla, whose word is beyond law, it is gospel. But of course, by this point that should be obvious. The life of every member of the Nightsong Order is devoted to Camilla.